When Angel's Deserve to Die
by Re Carpe Diem
Summary: Inuyasha e Kagome finalmente conguistaram a chance de poderem iniciar uma nova vida juntos, porém Kouga apesar de tentar superar a dor que sentia com a desilusão de seu grande amor, não sabia se teria forças para resistir sua perda...


_**When Angel's Deserve to Die**_

**Quase que esta songfic não sai, pois meu pc esta em frangalhos.. rs Mas ao menos resistiu até que eu postasse mais esta songfic, espero que gostem! Mesmo ela sendo trágica, eu simplesmente amei faze-la **

Era final da tarde no pequeno vilarejo da Era Feudal, a velha kaede precedia com a cerimônia que unia enfim Kagome e Inuyasha em laços indissolúveis, assim como era o amor que um sentia pelo outro, Sango, Miroku, Shippou e alguns aldeões vislumbravam satisfeitos a aura de amor e felicidade do casal. Todos exceto uma figura solitária que naquele instante, estava com o coração encoberto por uma sombra de tristeza e desilusão.

Não muito longe daquelas terras, no limiar do território dos lobos, Kouga estava recostado sobre uma frondosa arvore no cume da montanha que divisava seu território, o jovem yokai vislumbrava o inicio da noite com o olhar vazio e o coração atormentado pela dor, sabia exatamente que dia era aquele, era o dia que o ser mais importante de sua vida se unia a outra pessoa, e que em breve, partiriam para a Era do futuro viver uma nova vida...

A brisa da noite passou levemente por sua face, o yokai fechou os olhos sentindo que o vento lhe trazia mais uma vez lembranças de um passado recente.

_Kouga continuava velando o sono de Kagome que dormia pesadamente em sua alcova, depois de mais um dia de lágrimas e frustração, a humana se entregou ao cansaço e adormeceu. O yokai lobo a olhava penalizado, nada poderia fazer para acabar com seu sofrimento senão estar ao seu lado._

_A batalha final contra Narak foi devastadora, Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kagome com os corpos massacrados por profundos ferimentos não podiam mais lutar, a humana pode ver o ataque final a ser lançado entre Inuyasha e Narak ,e em desespero lançou uma ultima flecha em seu auxilio, depois disso um imenso clarão cobriu a terra e então ambos desapareceram._

_Logo após que Kagome acordou teve a terrível notícia que Inuyasha havia desaparecido, assim como Narak, e tão logo se viu recuperada partiu a sua procur., Kouga a viu chegar em seu território, angustiada em busca de auxílio para encontrar o Inuhanyou, contava com as habilidades de Yokai de Kouga para encontra-lo. Mesmo Yokai lobo sentindo um ciúme avassalador de Inuyasha, não poderia negar nada àquela que vivia em seus pensamentos e em seu coração._

_As buscas duravam por dias e semanas... mas Inuyasha parecia ter sido tragado pela terra, o desespero de kagome aumentava a cada dia mais e kouga já considerava o pior, mas nada revelou a jovem por temer lhe trazer mais tristeza, limitava-se a estar o seu lado, sempre que as lágrimas inundavam seus olhos e a angustia tomava seu coração. Até que um dia, numa noite em que os dois voltavam de mais um dia de busca, a humana pareceu perder todas as esperanças, caindo ao chão de joelhos e cobrindo seu rosto com as mãos._

_- Inuyasha...por que... por que você se foi desse jeito! Eu não posso continuar mais...eu..._

_- Não fale assim Senhorita Kagome, nós vamos encontrá-lo! Não perca as esperanças! _

_Kouga se ajoelhou a frente da jovem e a viu erguer os olhos marejados de lágrimas._

_- Kouga... por que não o encontramos ainda? já percorremos longas distâncias e não há nenhum paradeiro dele... pode ser que...que.._

_Kagome sentiu mais e mais lágrimas descerem pos seus olhos juntos dos soluços que emitia agora compulsivamente. Aquela cena era uma tortura para Kouga ver que o ser que mais amava naquele mundo sofrer, sem considerar seus atos, puxou delicadamente Kagome num gentil abraço fazendo com que seu rosto repousasse em seu peito._

_- Eu juro para você Senhorita Kagome... vou procurar por Inuyasha até no próprio inferno se necessário, mas por favor, não chore mais, não suporto vê-la assim..._

_A humana sentiu o calor do Yokai envolve-la com uma onde de paz e conforto, algo que não sentia durante aqueles longos dias de desespero e angustia, sentiu que Kouga acariciava gentilmente suas costas a apertando mais contra si._

_- Eu faria tudo para não vê-la mais sofrer Kagome..._

_A humana ergueu timidamente os olhos para Kouga e pode então vislumbrar naqueles olhos azuis, límpidos como o mar, toda a paixão e desejo antes guardados no mais profundo do seu ser._

_- Kouga..._

_- Kagome, você conquistou algo que ninguém nunca conseguiu ter... e mesmo que seja impossível meu amor por você, o que sinto apenas me motiva ir em frente sem olhar para trás...a quere-la sempre mais e mais... Me perdoe, mas não consigo evitar de ama-la._

_O Yokai secou timidamente a lágrima teimosa que caiu dos olhos da jovem, e passou a acariciar delicadamente sua face, Kagome sabia que não poderia ceder a aquele momento, porém se sentia tão fraca e triste, todo o calor, segurança e amor que Kouga a oferecia, era tudo que ela mais precisava._

_Os lábios de ambos se uniram num cálido beijo, Kouga a beijava suavemente, pois sentia que a humana não o retribuía como esperava, até que kagome pareceu se cansar de lutar, lutara tanto naqueles dias, que precisava que alguém lutasse por ela, se deixou levar retribuindo enfim aquele beijo e não protestou quando o Yokai a deitou naquela relva colando seu corpo ao dela, as carícias aumentavam mais e mais até que Kagome se entregou aos anseios do Yokai lobo._

_Na manhã seguinte Kouga despertava lentamente, sentiu seu coração em júbilo ao recordar a noite anterior quando realizara o desejo mais profundo de seu coração, porém constatou que sua amada não estava ao seu lado, levantou-se rapidamente vestindo-se, procurou por kagome até sentir sua essência, ela estava parada ao lado de uma arvore, no cume da montanha que divisava seu território._

_- Kagome, o que esta fazendo aqui sozinha?_

_O yokai se aproximou com a intenção de abraçá-la, porém a humana desviou de seu toque. _

**Wake up **(acorde)

**Grab a brush and put a little makeup **(Pegue uma escova e coloque um pouco de maquiagem),

**Hide the scars to fade away the shake up **(Esconda as cicatrizes para manter disfarçado o espanto)

**(Hide the scars to fade away the shake ) **(Esconda as cicatrizes para manter disfarçado o espanto)

**Why'd you leave the keys up on the table? **(Por que você deixou as chaves sobre a mesa?)

**Here you go create another fable **(Ai vai você, criar outra fábula.)

_- Kouga… eu cometi um grave erro…_

_- Do que esta falando?_

_- Eu me deixei iludir naquele momento... de que você poderia tirar todas as angústias que sentia, de que... eu poderia ama-lo tanto quanto amo Inuyasha...mas_

_- Eu não consigo deixar de amá-lo, e mesmo que tudo indique que ele pode estar... morto... eu não acreditarei até encontra-lo._

_Kouga sentiu como se a terra ruísse sob seus pés, o sonho que acalentara por tanto tempo em seu coração se esvaia sob seus olhos e dessa vez, nada mais poderia fazer, mesmo após demonstrar seu amor sincero, o coração de Kagome já pertencia impreterivelmente a outro, então o Yokai lobo percebeu que também se deixou iludir, sentiu o toque delicado da humana em seu rosto e viu em seus olhos castanhos um misto de tristeza e docilidade._

_- Me perdoe kouga...você não merecia isso, me sinto tão lisonjeada com seu amor por mim, se eu não tivesse conhecido Inuyasha... tenho certeza que seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo ao seu lado...mas...Por favor, me perdoe por tê-lo machucado desse jeito..._

_Suspirando pesadamente Kouga caminhou alguns passos longe de Kagome, não podia olhar em seus olhos naquele momento, sentia um misto de tristeza, desilusão e raiva, por que a vida lhe presenteara com o bem mais precioso que acalentara por tanto tempo, para depois tira-lo dessa forma, aquilo só podia ser algum tipo de punição pelos erros que cometera em seu obscuro passado..._

_- Kouga... por favor olhe para mim..._

_- Senhorita kagome... esta claro que nós nos deixamos iludir pelos anseios de nossos desejos... mas tudo não passou de uma mera ilusão, não há mais nada a ser dito ou feito..._

**(You wanted to) **(Você quis)

**Grab a brush and put on a little makeup **(Pegue uma escova e coloque pouca maquiagem,)

**(You wanted to)** (Você quis)

**Hide the scars to fade away the shake up **(Esconda as cicatrizes para manter disfarçado o espanto)

**(You wanted to)** (Você quis)

**Why'd you leave the keys up on the table? **(Por que você deixou as chaves sobre a mesa?)

**(You wanted to)** (Você quis)

_Após aquele dia Kouga continuou a procurar por Inuyasha como prometido, embora Kagome estivesse extremamente arrependida e o sentimento de culpa a corroesse por dentro, não teve mais coragem de encarar o Yokai lobo nos olhos e em silêncio apenas o acompanhava. Até que inesperadamente surgiu uma pista de que Inuyasha estava vivo, em um vilarejo distante e que ajuda os aldeões após ter sido encontrado por eles, extremamente ferido e com perda de memória._

_Os boatos foram verdadeiros, e tão logo Kagome encontrou seu amado Inuhanyou sentiu novamente a paz e felicidade retornarem ao seu coração, aos poucos Inuyasha junto da humana e seus amigos, recuperava as lembranças de seu passado, mas seu amor por Kagome nunca fora esquecido, mais tarde souberam que Narak realmente desaparecera deste mundo, para nunca mais voltar, e uma nova vida então esperava o casal unindo passado e futuro._

_Kouga observava tudo a distância, embora o destino tenha lhe pregado uma peça, não conseguia odiar a humana, pelo contrário, a amava tanto quanto antes, então após vê-la enfim em paz e feliz, resolveu que era hora de retornar à suas terras, porém antes que o fizesse ouviu uma doce voz pronunciar seu nome._

_- Kouga... você vai partir?_

_- Sim senhorita Kagome, cumpri com minha palavra, não há motivos para permanecer mais aqui._

_Kagome sentia novamente o sentimento de culpa dilacera-la por dentro, magoara profundamente seu querido amigo e não sabia o que fazer para reparar seu erro, simplesmente brincara com seus sentimentos. O Yokai pode sentir toda a angústia e desespero da humana, por mais que quisesse partir o quanto antes, não podia deixá-la daquele jeito._

_- Não se culpe Senhorita kagome... eu não a culpo de nada, apenas não era para ser. Agora compreendo isso. Desejo que seja muito feliz com aquele que seu coração escolheu e compense todo esse tempo que ficaram separados._

_A humana não pode deixar de conter as lágrimas e emitiu um doce sorriso para o Yokai lobo._

_- Obrigada Kouga...eu também espero de todo o coração que seja feliz._

_Ao longe ambos ouviram a voz de Inuyasha que chamava por kagome, esta lançou mais um belo sorriso para Kouga antes de ir ao encontro do seu amado, o Yokai pode ver a cena em que um Inuyasha meio chateado por procurá-la, reclamava em alto e bom som, porém apenas um beijo de sua amada o fez se calar e mudar totalmente de postura, a abraçando para mais junto de si, enquanto retribuía aquele doce beijo. _

_Kouga não pode mais ver aquilo, se virou para enfim partir para seu refúgio, embora estivesse satisfeito com a felicidade de Kagome, não podia suportar vê-los juntos, saiu do vilarejo como se tentasse fugir de toda dor e angústia que carregava em seu peito._

**I don't think you trust, in, my, **(Eu acho que você não confia, Em, meu,)

**Self-righteous suicide, **(suicídio justo),

**I, cry, when angels deserve to die **(Eu, choro, quando anjos merecem morrer.)

_Os dias de Kouga após seu último encontro com Kagome foram completamente vazios, não sentia a velha motivação de desbravar novas terras e acalentar mais conquistas, mesmo cumprindo com seu papel de líder dos Yokais lobos, era como se fizesse cada tarefa mecanicamente, seus subordinados notaram a súbita transformação em seu líder, mas preferiram não questionar os motivos que o levavam a ficar daquela forma._

_O yokai para conter toda a desilusão que carregava na alma preferiu usar uma máscara de indiferença, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, usando uma força aparente, tentava desesperadamente lutar contra a dor que se instalara em seu coração._

**Wake up **(acorde)

**Grab a brush and put a little makeup **(Pegue uma escova e coloque um pouco de maquiagem),

**Hide the scars to fade away the shake up **(Esconda as cicatrizes para manter disfarçado o espanto)

**(Hide the scars to fade away the shake ) **(Esconda as cicatrizes para manter disfarçado o espanto)

**Why'd you leave the keys up on the table? **(Por que você deixou as chaves sobre a mesa?)

**Here you go create another fable **(Ai vai você, criar outra fábula.)

_O líder dos yokais lobo visitava de vez em quando Kagome no vilarejo onde morava a Velha Kaede, tomava a precaução de vê-la sozinha para não despertar ciúmes nem por parte de Inuyasha ou dele próprio, aqueles breves momentos era o que adormecia seu tormento diário, apenas estar ao lado dela era um alívio ao seu coração, ainda mais pela humana sempre recebe-lo com um doce sorriso, ao rever seu querido amigo, dizia ela..._

_Amigo, era o que infelizmente poderia ser para ela, apenas um amigo preocupado com o seu bem estar e por isso a visitava para ver como estava em sua nova vida, mal sabia ela o que realmente se passava no mais profundo de seu íntimo, no que ela plantou dentro de seu ser após provar de seus doces lábios e ter para si aquele corpo de Deusa. Porém ela nunca poderia saber, não seria ele o responsável por estragar a felicidade que a humana tanto almejara._

**(You wanted to) **(Você quis)

**Grab a brush and put on a little makeup **(Pegue uma escova e coloque pouca maquiagem,)

**(You wanted to)** (Você quis)

**Hide the scars to fade away the shake up **(Esconda as cicatrizes para manter disfarçado o espanto)

**(You wanted to)** (Você quis)

**Why'd you leave the keys up on the table? **(Por que você deixou as chaves sobre a mesa?)

**(You wanted to)** (Você quis)

_No início daquela mesma primavera, enquanto patrulhava as fronteiras de seu território, Kouga sentiu uma inesperada presença. ,Apenas em exalar aquela suave essência doce, sentiu seu coração acelerar, "por que ela esta aqui? Será que..." O Yokai lobo partiu ao encontro de Kagome sentindo um misto de temor e expectativa._

_- Senhorita Kagome, o que faz por aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_A humana apenas lhe exibiu um terno sorriso, respondendo negativamente com a cabeça._

_- Não se preocupe não aconteceu nada de ruim Kouga, vim por que precisa conversar com você._

_- Claro... Inuyasha sabe que você veio até aqui?_

_Kagome pigarreou por alguns segundos, e sua fronte se tornou séria, desfazendo-se de seu sorriso._

_- Não... Vim falar com você, sem interrupções... _

_Kouga sentiu um intenso arrepio, sabia que o quer que Kagome lhe dissesse, não gostaria de ouvir... Mas não tinha escolha, ela veio até ali para vê-lo, não podia apenas fugir da situação._

_- Não sei de que outra forma lhe dizer isso... também não sei como se sentirá... mas eu não posso simplesmente lhe ocultar. Você é um precioso amigo para mim e não quero excluí-lo de minha vida._

_O yokai não sabia se ficava satisfeito ou se lamentava por aquele comentário, respirou fundo de forma contida para que a humana não percebesse, e se manteve mais sério do que de costume. Kagome hesitava em continuar, já machucara tanto Kouga, não queria fazê-lo novamente, porém, não podia deixá-lo de participar de sua decisão._

_- Na próxima semana me casarei com Inuyasha, e para que eu não tenha que me privar do contato de minha família, ele aceitou ir comigo para a Era do futuro e assim, vivermos nossa vida..._

_Que nome poderia ser dado para aquele sentimento? Dor? Angústia? Sofrimento? Chamem do que quiser, mas nada poderia ser comparado aquele veneno que corroia sua alma, a perderia para sempre, nunca mais a veria, o mundo, naquele momento, perdeu todo o seu encanto..._

**I don't think you trust, in, my, **(Eu acho que você não confia, Em, meu,)

**Self-righteous suicide, **(suicídio justo),

**I, cry, when angels deserve to die **(Eu, choro, quando anjos merecem morrer.)

**In my self-righteous suicide, **(Em, meu, suicídio justo,)

**I cry, when angels deserve to die **(Eu, choro, quando anjos merecem morrer, Morrer)

_A jovem humana percebeu pelo semblante sombrio do yokai que algo estava errado, embora ele aparentemente não demonstrasse, se aproximou timidamente de Kouga colocando delicadamente a mão em sua face._

_-Você ainda não conseguiu me perdoar não é Kouga? Falou com imensa tristeza na voz._

_- O problema não é você Kagome...nunca foi, eu sou apenas um tolo Yokai que se deixou guiar por seus sentimentos e ilusões._

_Kagome abaixou o semblante envergonhada, as lágrimas vieram contra sua vontade, novamente seu coração se preenchia de culpa e arrependimento pelo que fizera, e isso a machucava profundamente, pois não sabia mais o que podia fazer... abraçou fortemente o yokai, não fazendo mais questão de esconder suas lágrimas._

_- Kouga...eu sinto tanto, eu faria tudo para poder reparar meu erro...de não tê-lo machucado dessa forma, você não merecia!_

_O yokai cerrou os olhos contendo o turbilhão de emoções dentro si, apreciava muito o fato de vê-la se preocupar tanto com seu bem estar, mas ao mesmo tempo, a estava causando intensa dor também, seu próprio sofrimento a estava fazendo sofrer, se aquele fosse a último encontro deles, então não poderia deixá-la ir com aquelas lágrimas de dor._

_- Não há culpados no que aconteceu Senhorita Kagome, foi uma fatalidade termos nos deixado levar daquela forma, embora tivéssemos a íntima certeza de que tudo acabaria da mesma maneira como surgiu... O melhor que podemos fazer é encarar o fato que uma nova vida a espera, e a minha ainda continua..._

_- Lutei também muito pela sua felicidade Senhorita Kagome, e não aceito outro futuro para você se não esse... Eu desejo de todo o coração que os Deuses abençoem sua nova vida, não se preocupe comigo, ficarei bem..._

_Kouga se sentiu mal por ter de mentir, não se sentia nem um pouco bem, mas não importava. Ficara satisfeito ao ver o sorriso retornar a face da jovem, que sentia um imenso alívio em ouvir aquelas palavras._

_- Obrigada Kouga... Prometo que virei visitá-lo sempre que puder, por favor, cuide-se.._

A Cerimônia já deveria ter terminado àquela altura, logo ambos estariam partindo para sua nova vida no futuro, Kouga continuava a fitar o intensamente para aquele céu estrelado, levou a mão até o peito retirando de dentro de sua armadura um pequeno laço vermelho do uniforme de Kagome, ela o esquecera na floresta depois daquele noite em que eles...

O Yokai suspirou pesadamente, por mais que quisesse retomar sua rotina, sua motivação, seu gosto pela vida, tudo que lhe restou foram apenas lembranças, doces e tormentosas lembranças que o assolavam dia e noite. Mesmo após tanto tempo seu amor por Kagome não diminuíra, causando extrema fúria e tristeza o coração do Yokai.

- Por que! Por todos os Deuses! Por que brincaram dessa forma comigo?! Por acaso os diverte me presentear com o maior dos meus sonhos para depois arranca-lo de mim!!!

O Kouga se levantou bruscamente, gritava para o nada expelindo toda sua raiva e frustração, para depois cair de joelhos ao chão derrotado. Dessa vez, nada fez para impedir as lágrimas de inundarem seus olhos.

- Por que me castigam dessa forma? Eu preferiria passar pela pior das torturas, a pior das humilhações do que perder aquela que me ensinou a razão de viver...

**Father into your hands, I commend my spirit **(Pai Em suas mãos eu entrego meu espírito,)

**Father into your hands... **(Pai, em suas mãos,...)

**why have you forsaken me? **(por que você me abandonou?)

Kouga levantou-se lentamente, suas lágrimas cessaram e seu semblante tomou certa seriedade, não mais demonstrando seu tormento interior, olhou mais uma vez para o manto negro da noite e conseguiu ver nitidamente o rosto de sua amada.

Caminhava lentamente para a beirada da montanha, parecia querer alcançar aquela imagem, de poder novamente senti-la junto de si e poder olhar em seus olhos para vê-los brilhar de emoção, aquele olhar expressava tão nitidamente o que ia em sua alma tão pura e cálida.

**In your eyes, forsaken me...**(Em seus olhos, me abandonou...)

Sentia-se o mais feliz dos seres ao vê-la se preocupar com seu bem estar, de simplesmente vê-la sorrir quando o avistava, e também, de vê-la sofrer por considerar que o machucara profundamente. Cada demonstração boa ou ruim era para ele, apenas para ele...

**In your thoughts, forsaken me...**Em seus pensamentos, me abandonou...)

Parou na beirada da montanha e considerou um último sentimento de júbilo, poderia ser apenas mais uma ilusão que criara, mas não se importava, nada mais importava, aquele sentimento seria o último que levaria consigo para a eternidade. De que naquele momento, naquela noite na floresta quando a teve para si... ela o desejou também, intensamente...

**In your heart, forsaken me...**(Em seu coração, me abandonou...)

A misericordiosa Deusa Kami-sama naquele momento se apiedou pela alma de um Jovem Yokai desiludido e apaixonado, quando o viu abrir suas asas, o levou diretamente para o céu, desaparecendo no ar...

**I cry when angels deserve to die... **(Eu, choro, quando anjos merecem morrer...)

**Fim**

**Agradecimentos:**

**As minhas amigas Yukiko e Queenrj que me motivaram a todo instante em fazer essa songfic, mesmo que através de ameaças..rs Obrigada amigas! **

**A The Gemini Angel pela inspiração em sua fic "O Sol e a Neve" de Saint Seiya.**

**Naru-chan por ter me enviado essa bela música de "System os A down – Shop Suey" **

**Mesmo tendo feito poucas fic's intimamente considero estar melhorando minha escrita aos poucos, e isso me dá imensa satisfação, mas quem poderá me confirmar serão vc's! aguardo reviews! **

**Até a próxima!**


End file.
